football_fcfandomcom-20200214-history
Basic Rules of Football
Some rules may differ, whether the surface of the field may be synthetic or ordinary grass. These may be in different configurations of play, but they are pretty much the same. Each Football match consists of two teams, each of the teams support of only the maximum of 11 players. One of whom is the goalkeeper. If a few players are absent to during match day, there should be only the maximum of four players absent. Which means there can only be a minimum of 7 players on the field. There is a maximum of three substitutes for each team. Each team also consists of, a coach, a group of players and some spectators or not. There can be officials that attend matches for inspection. Players shall not wear the following during a Football match: *Screw or metal studs under the boots. *Any clothing that may harm the player, or any other players If any of these or similar things are seen by either the referee, the parent or the coach. The player shall not participate in the match. More restrictions to the rules will apply if the players progresses through age-groups. There will be a referee, that has full control of the match and makes decisions if an incident occurs. NO player shall deny the referees decision at all times including at the start of the end of the match, unless the referee gives permission to a player to do so. During Play A kick-off is to start off the match, or restart the match. The ball must be spherical The player must not pick up the ball with their hands during play If the ball hit a players hand from below the shoulder, they will penalised with a handball, and the opposing team will be awarded a free kick. A player shall not harm an opposing team member, or the referee. Whether a decision is made by the referee, or if something unfair occurs. Or they may be sent off by the referee or the coach. All players MUST not swear, or curse out loud, this also applies for racism, offensive langauge, insults.etc All team members must listen to the coach at times, and must not decline any of his/her decisions. If the ball exceeds the boundaries of the field, the opposing team will be awarded a throw-in. If the ball exceeds past the goal line, there will either be a corner kick or a goal kick for each team. If the opposing team kicks the ball past the other teams goal line, a goal kick will be awarded to the goal-keeper, or if the keeper needs a player to kick the ball. If the team kicks or headers the ball past THEIR own goal line, a corner kick will be awarded to the opposing team. A goal is scored if the ball passes the goal-line in between the goal posts. Violent conduct shall not occur. These are just basic rules, not all Laws and Rules of the Game are listed here. If you are not sure about any of the rules listed here. Ask your coach, the referee or a parent/guardian with any knowledge about any of the rules. __FORCETOC__